Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (OFDMA) networks, spatially multiplexed networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves scheduling of resources in the communication links. Such scheduling procedure is particularly challenging in view of the many processes that are concurrently performed during direct device-to-device (D2D) communications within a network environment. These processes can reduce the efficiency of the resource allocation procedure for device-to-device communications.